Man (Murder Mystery)/Dialogue
Man Before starting the quest *'Man:' Theres some kind of commotion up at the Sinclair place *'Man:' I hear. Not surprising all things considered After starting the quest *'Player:' I'm investigating the murder up at the Sinclair place *'Man:' Murder is it? *'Man:' Well, I'm not very surprised... **What can you tell me about the Sinclairs? ***'Player:' What can you tell me about the Sinclairs? ***'Man:' Well, what do you want to know? ****Tell me about Lord Sinclair *****'Player:' Tell me about Lord Sinclair *****'Man:' Old Lord Sinclair was a great man with a lot of *****'Man:' respect in these parts. More than his worthless *****'Man:' children have anyway *****'Player:' His children? They have something to gain by his death? *****'Man:' yes. you could say that. not that im one to gossip ****what can you tell me about his sons? *****'Player:' what can you tell me about his sons? *****'Man:' His sons eh? They all have their own skeletons *****'Man:' In their cupboards. You'll have to be more specific. *****'Man:' Who are you interested in exactly? ******Tell me about Bob *******'Player:' Tell me about Bob *******'Man:' Bob is an odd character indeed... *******'Man:' I'm not one to gossip, but I heard *******'Man:' Bob is addicted to Tea. He can't make it through the day *******'Man:' Without having at least 20 cups! *******'Man:' You might not think thats a big thing, *******'Man:' But he has spent thousands of gold to feed his habit *******'Man:' At one point he stole a lot of silverware from the kitchen *******'Man:' and pawned it just so he could afford to buy his daily *******'Man:' tea allowance. If his father ever found out, he would *******'Man:' be in so much trouble... he might even get disowned ******Tell me about David *******'Player:' Tell me about David *******'Man:' David... oh David... *******'Man:' not many people know this, but David really *******'Man:' has an anger problem. Hes always screaming and shouting *******'Man:' at the household servants when hes angry, and they live *******'Man:' in a state of fear, always walking on eggshells around him *******'Man:' but none of them have the courage to talk to his father about *******'Man:' his behaviour. If they did Lord Sinclair would almost certainly *******'Man:' kick him out of the house, as some of the servants have *******'Man:' been there longer than he has, and he definitely *******'Man:' has no right to treat them like he does... but *******'Man:' I'm not one to gossip about people. ******Tell me about Frank *******'Player:' Tell me about Frank *******'Man:' I'm not one to talk ill of people behind their back *******'Man:' but frank is a real piece of work. He is an absolutely *******'Man:' terrible gambler... he can't pass 2 dogs in the street *******'Man:' without putting a bet on which one will bark first *******'Man:' He has already squandered all of his allowance, and I heard *******'Man:' he had stolen a number of paintings of his Fathers to sell *******'Man:' to try and cover his debts, but he still owes a lot of *******'Man:' people a lot of money. If his Father ever found out, he would *******'Man:' stop his income, and then he would be in serious trouble ****what can you tell me about his daughters? *****'Player:' what can you tell me about his daughters? *****'Man:' His daughters eh? They're all nasty pieces of work *****'Man:' which of them specifically did you want to know about? ******Tell me about Anna *******'Player:' Tell me about Anna *******'Man:' Anna... ah yes... *******'Man:' Anna has 2 great loves: *******'Man:' Sewing and Gardening. But one thing *******'Man:' she has kept secret is that once had *******'Man:' an affair with Stanford the gardener *******'Man:' and tried to get him fired when they broke up *******'Man:' by killing all the flowers in the garden *******'Man:' if her father ever found out she had done that *******'Man:' He would be so furious he would probably disown her ******Tell me about Carol *******'Player:' Tell me about Carol *******'Man:' Oh Carol... she is such a fool *******'Man:' You didn't hear it from me, but I heard *******'Man:' a while ago she was conned out for a lot of money *******'Man:' by a travelling salesman who sold her a box full *******'Man:' of beans by telling her they were magic. But they weren't *******'Man:' She sold some rare books from the library to cover her debts *******'Man:' But her father would be incredibly annoyed *******'Man:' If he ever found out - he might even throw her out of the house ******Tell me about Elizabeth *******'Player:' Tell me about Elizabeth *******'Man:' Elizabeth? Elizabeth has a strange problem *******'Man:' She cannot help herself, but is always stealing small *******'Man:' objects - its pretty sad that she is rich enough to afford *******'Man:' to buy things, but would rather steal them instead. *******'Man:' Now, I don't want to spread stories, but I heard *******'Man:' She even stole a silver needle from her father that *******'Man:' had great sentimental value for him. He was devestated when *******'Man:' it was lost, and cried for a week thinking he had lost it *******'Man:' If he ever found out that it was her who had stolen it *******'Man:' He would go absolutely mental, maybe even disowning her **Who do you think was responsible? ***'Player:' Who do you think was responsible? ***'Man:' well, I guess it could have been an intruder ***'Man:' but with that big guard dog of theirs ***'Man:' I seriously doubt it. ***'Man:' I suspect it was someone closer to home... ***'Man:' Especially as I heard that that poison salesman ***'Man:' in the seers village made a big sale to one ***'Man:' of the family the other day. **Why do the Sinclairs live so far from town? ***'Player:' Why do the Sinclairs live so far from town? ***'Man:' Well, they used to live in the big castle ***'Man:' but old Lord Sinclair gave it up so that those ***'Man:' strange knights could live there instead ***'Man:' So the king built him a new house to the North ***'Man:' Its more cramped than his old place, but he seemed to like it ***'Man:' his children were furious at him for doing it though **I think the butler did it ***'Player:' I think the butler did it ***'Man:' And I think you've been reading too many ***'Man:' cheap detective novels ***'Man:' Hobbes is kind of uptight, but his loyalty ***'Man:' to Old Lord Sinclair is beyond question **I am so confused about who did it ***'Player:' I am so confused about who did it ***'Player:' think you could give me any hints? ***{A possible hint} ****'Man:' well, I dont know if its related ****'Man:' But I heard from that Poison Salesman in town ****'Man:' That he sold some poison to one of the family the other day ****'Man:' I don't think he has any stock left now though... ***{Another possible hint} ****'Man:' Well I don't know how much help this is ****'Man:' but I heard that their guard dog will bark loudly at anyone ****'Man:' it doesn't recognise ****'Man:' maybe you should find out if anyone heard anything suspicious? ***{Another possible hint} ****'Man:' Well, this might be of some help to you ****'Man:' My father was in the guards when he was younger ****'Man:' and he always said that there isn't a crime that can't be ****'Man:' solved through careful examination of the crime scene ****'Man:' and all surrounding areas ***{Another possible hint} ****'Man:' I don't know how much help this is to you ****'Man:' but my dad was in the guard once ****'Man:' and he told me that the marks on your hands ****'Man:' Are totally unique. He called them 'finger prints' ****'Man:' He said you can find them easily on any shiny metallic surface ****'Man:' By using a fine powder to mark out where the marks are ****'Man:' and then using some sticky paper to lift the print from the object ****'Man:' I bet if you could find a way to get everyones 'finger prints' ****'Man:' you could solve the crime pretty easily ***{Another possible hint} ****'Man:' My father used to be in the guard. ****'Man:' He always wrote himself notes on a piece of paper ****'Man:' so he could keep track of information easily. ****'Man:' Maybe you should try that? ****'Man:' Don't forget to thank me if I help you solve the case! After the quest *'Man:' I heard you solved the murder *'Man:' Was I of any help to you at all? Category:Murder Mystery Category:Lore Category:Quest dialogues